


No Excuses

by Forget_About_Me



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Episode: s03e02 The Shakespeare Code, Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: Like he had told Martha earlier;Somewhere before the invention of the toilet.old name: A Long Day





	No Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, I'm just going to add this very quick note. Because it is 1:30 am. I literally started writing this at like 11 pm or so. So this is written in about 2 hours. Which probably was a very bad idea since my alarm goes off at 6:30, but the plot bunnies made me write this immediately as I had the idea. I haven't proofread this yet, I kinda wanted to post this now, no clue why tbh. I'll properly clean it up later.  
> I'm probably going to regret posting this in its current state. But still, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
>  **Edit after I had some sleep:**  
>  Right, I've been working on writing more omo fics. Right now, I'm kinda working on 3 concrete ideas. Though I've only started actually writing 2 of those. On one of the two, I've really just started and it's not very far along yet. The other story, the one I'm actually focusing on is... well... when I said that it would be a fic with omo on the side when I started writing it, I hadn't been expecting to end up with over 6k words without even having started on the omo part yet. So there's the update for that, not that anyone asked. I really love the concept on which that fic is based and therefore I've been spending a lot of world building. I'm sorry it's taking so long, I'm really busy with coursework and stuff but please stay tuned for that.  
> This fic has just been written on the side of the other one, just giving me a small break from the other story, as stated before, I wrote this fic in a couple of hours which really is a rare thing for me. I normally spend a lot more time thinking it through and writing it to make the scenes as realistic as possible (not that I always succeed.). I didn't do that for this fic nearly as much as I normally do. Certainly not at the end, when I was certainly looking at the clock and regretting my choice on starting this and being unable to stop writing it. Aka, saying at 12 pm to yourself "I'm nearly done with it anyway, I can finish it before bed.". Overall, I think the fic turned out okay. I am considering rewriting some parts of it, especially near the ending and give it more attention than it had gotten and probably should've had before me posting it. So don't be surprised to see this fic changed. Also, I need a better name and summary, suggestions? Please!  
> Anyway, that was the end of rambling, I'll just let you continue to the fic. Though you most likely skipped the AN anyway.

It had supposed to be a quick trip. _One quick trip._

Of course, when had that ever applied to him? A quick trip to the grocery store could end up in a two-hour task of getting a lost alien child back to their parents.

So in hindsight, it was no surprise the day had ended like this.

The Doctor lay on the bed in the Elephant Inn contemplating how he got himself in this situation and more importantly how to get himself out of it.

Martha, who was laying next to him, had fallen asleep by now. He had taken her on a trip to Tudor England to see one of Shakespeare's plays. Well, they certainly had succeeded in doing that, even managed to meet the man himself. He had agreed for them to stay longer than planned when there was being talked about a lost play being performed the day after and now they were actually involved with some sort of mystery, he suspected aliens were part of the scheme. It had to be considering how that Lynley bloke had died.

The Time Lord sighed, they would most likely spend the whole day tomorrow working this out,

Something that would've been fine, if he hadn't forgotten to use the loo before picking up Martha.

Sure, he barely needed to go at the moment, but he _did_ need to. The need had made itself known during dinner, which they had with Shakespeare after the incident earlier. He had dismissed it at first, not worried at all. After all, he could still hold it for roughly 24 hours after the need first presented itself, which usually wasn't a problem. He usually sneaked away when his companions were sleeping to go and use the facilities, they would never know. This policy worked well enough since humans could function less than 24 hours without sleep.

But this tactic didn't work in his current setting.

Like he had told Martha earlier; _Somewhere before the invention of the toilet._

He frowned at the chamber pot sitting in the corner of the room, mocking him. Or at least that was how it felt. He couldn't use it. Or well didn't want to. Martha would probably notice and that just wouldn't do. He didn't want any human to know about it, he was a Time Lord, he had superior biology. _He didn't need to pee,_ not at all.

Of course, that wasn't true, he was feeling the evidence of it in his lower abdomen. But he had learned from a young age not to let it show.

 _Fake it till you make it._ Right?

He couldn't sneak away out of the inn to find somewhere else to go. What happened earlier could happen again while he was gone and then he would have to explain himself. And even if that hadn't been the case there was still the chance that someone, probably Martha, would notice that he had left in the middle of the night and would start demanding answers. Answers he wouldn't want to give.

So he was basically stuck without any options to relief himself that night. Which was a problem since he certainly needed to sometime before tomorrow night, meaning that he would need to find an excuse during the day to go.

* * *

 _He didn't find one_.

The night had been disrupted by the death of Doily. Confirming his belief that sneaking out to take care of his problem was a bad idea. Not that the knowledge made him feel any better.

The day after that had been full with the race against time to find out what was causing the deaths and then subsequently stopping the Carrionites' plan. The humans had barely been able to get a needed bathroom break, and they had been open about it. So he certainly hadn't had a chance to go secretly.

His need had grown steadily during the day and it had been absolute torture to experience how humans just blatantly relieved themselves on the street. Frankly, he had been a bit jealous. Unsurprisingly his resolve to never find himself stuck in a similar setting without using the loo first had hardened as he had been restlessly waiting for his human companions to finish taking care of _their_ bladders. At that moment he had had a lot of trouble ignoring the messages his body was sending to him. Messages that were telling him to swallow his pride and follow their example.

But he didn't want them to _know_ , so he didn't.

Just before they continued again Martha had given him a once over then hesitated a bit before asking him if he was okay.

"Of course! I'm always alright. "He had lied while trying to school his expression in something positive.

Martha had looked sceptical at him. "You sure?"

"Absoultely sure." He nodded at her.

"Okay then, if you're sure. Let's go." She had still looked sceptical but let it go. She didn't believe him at all, but she barely knew him and felt like she had no right to push him. Though she resolved to keep an eye on him, maybe she could figure out what was wrong.

He, however, was thankful that he didn't have to deal with a nosy companion as well, for the time being at least, the fullness in his bladder was more than enough to contend with.

Thankfully his focus got shifted away from his body by the Carrionites, he had always been very good at being completely distracted by something. But when the situation was resolved and the Carrionites trapped in the crystal, his distraction was gone.

_And he had to go bad._

He had just up the crystal and put it into his pocket when a wave of desperation overwhelmed him. He was up high and no one was able to see him so he crossed his legs while clenching his muscles. The Time Lord let out a small sigh when the need lessened again to an uncomfortable throb, before moving back down the stairs, while attempting to look normal.

* * *

Martha wasn't stupid, she was a medical student after all. While she barely knew The Doctor, she was very observant. For example, she had noticed that he had looked troubled a couple of times during the day. She had partly dismissed this though as him just trying to solve the puzzle surrounding Shakespeare. She had also noticed the pained look he had given when she'd requested a bathroom break and had asked him about it, he had told her that he was fine, but she doubted it. Nevertheless she had accepted the answer, because there were more important things that needed her attention. She had suspected that he was just frustrated about having to wait on _the humans._

She started to reconsider her initial guess though when she saw him walking back to them after the world had been saved. His body language was just screaming that something was wrong. He was really tense, she doubted that there was a muscle in his body that didn't have tension on it and the troubled look she had seen earlier was there, though he tried to hide it as he got closer.

“Right then, all settled now.” The Time Lord started, acting a lot cheerier than he felt.

“Thanks to you, Doctor,” Shakespeare said in gratitude. “ _Let's celebrate!_ ”

If she hadn't been closely observing him, Martha wouldn't have noticed the look that crossed the alien's face. A look of what appeared to be total panic. That only fueled her suspecion that something was wrong with him.

The Time Lord had absolutely no trust in his ability to hold it if they would celebrate this, frankly, he had barely confidence that he could hold it long enough to get back to the TARDIS.

“Ah sorry Will, we should probably go. It's been a long day and all.” He told the man, cringing at the lame excuse. He was sure he could've come up with a better one. If he had only been able to concentrate.

“You can leave tomorrow, can't you. Now, it's time to party.” Shakespeare argued.

While Martha agreed with the Bard, she was pretty sure that something was going on with her travel partner and realised that he was trying to escape.

“What he means is that both of us would like to rest now. Maybe we can celebrate tomorrow?” She suggested, coming to the Time Lord's rescue. “Right, Doctor?”

“Huh, yeah.” He nodded.

Shakespeare nodded. “Alright, fair enough, shall we go back to the Inn?” He suggested.

The Time Lord barely bit back a whimper at the idea of going there instead of the TARDIS where the toilet was, which he so desperately needed.

Nevertheless, both he and Martha agreed to the idea. Mostly because if he didn't they would start asking questions and he might be forced to tell them about the state of his bladder.

On there walk back, Martha made sure to keep a close look on the Doctor, hoping to find out what was wrong with him. She noticed that he walked very stiffly, she also saw that he was pressing his thighs together. Combined with her earlier observations she finally started to get a suspicion as of what was wrong with him.

When he discretely tried to cross his legs later when they were in the Inn as they said good night to Shakespeare, she knew for certain what his problem was.

The Bard's room was on the ground floor, while theirs was on top of the stairs. When she turned to the Time Lord after the writer had closed his room, she saw him frowning at the stairs he would have to climb. She mentally wondered why he hadn't told anyone of his need, probably would've saved him a lot of trouble.

“You just have to go up these stairs and then you can use the chamberpot in our room.” She told him.

His head snapped to her and she saw a blush forming on his face.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” He mumbled, obviously lying.

“You're not exactly being subtle.” she pointed out. “It's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's natural.” She assured him. “Now then, come on. Let's get to our room.”

The Doctor nodded, seeing that he arguing wouldn't make things any better. He tried to get up the stairs as quickly as he could manage. He had to stop a couple of times to hold himself in order to prevent him from leaking. He had given up the pretence since Martha already knew about the problem and he wanted to keep some of his dignity by not wetting himself.

When he was finally on top of the stairs he quickly burst into their room, thankful that they hadn't locked it in the morning, and immediately went over to the chamberpot he had refused to use last night.

After fumbling with his fly for a short second he quickly aimed at the pot and let go. He couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the feeling of intense relieved. He stifled a moan, painfully aware that he wasn't alone.

Martha slowly walked into the room, ignoring the Time Lord, and sat down on the bed with her back towards him. She had contemplated waiting outside the room but quickly realised that wouldn't make the situation less awkward.

When he was done he silently zipped his trousers back up and slowly walked towards the bed towards Martha and sat down on the side. She looked at him.

“Feel better?” She asked.

“Yeah, much better.” He admitted with a blush. “Sorry.”

“Don't be, it's fine.” She dismissed him and then she got curious. “How long had you been needing to go?”

“Since yesterday.” He mumbled, barely loud enough for her to hear it.

“ _Yesterday!”_ Martha looked shocked before calming herself down. “Right, okay alien. You probably don't need it as frequent as us.”

He nodded. “About once a week.”

She sighed.

“Next time, don't let it get that bad.” She told him before letting out a loud yawn. “Anyway, it's been a long day and a short night. I'm going to get some sleep. Night.” She continued as she lay down on the bed, fast asleep within 5 minutes.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The issue with 1930's New York](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398738) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * [What if..](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703495) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * [Ineffective Excuses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838537) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * [Upfront](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665100) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
